1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Current mobile phones typically include a core system for providing basic wireless service and additional systems for providing additional functions, e.g., reading, gaming, and reproducing music/video. For faster access, these additional systems are typically being supplied with power even when they are not being used, thus draining the battery. In addition, the core system keeps generating radio signal when connected to the power source. This is harmful to users.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mobile phone, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.